resources_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mines
Mines are the cornerstone of the economy in Resources. They allow you to gather raw materials that can either be sold, or refined into other products. The Mines tab allows you to view a list of all mines that you own and repair, upgrade, or demolish them. Placing Mines Mines are placed from the Scan tab. The price to place a mine is dependent on a number of factors, such as the type of mine, your current Tech Center level, and your total number of mines. Formula for Mine Cost: Cost * (1 + number of mines/50) That means the price of a new clay mine will be 2,000,000 at 50 mines, 2,500,000 at 75 mines, and so on. The number of mines also affects your scan cost, which is modified by your Tech Center. Maintenance Mines must be maintained, because their condition steadily decreases by 4% over the course of each day. This leads to a decrease in the productivity of the mine, and poses a higher risk for Mine Accidents and Plagues. A Mine cannot be repaired for free if it is not below 96% and you are not within 100 meters, or boss radius (depends of level of Haulage Firm). Mines that are not maintained for long periods of time will eventually be demolished once their condition drops below 20%. If users gets inactive more than 60 days, their mines turn gray, like on creating new mines, but other players cannot repair them anymore, only attack. So once they naturally degrade to 20%, they are automatically demolished. Mines can be repaired in a few different ways. The simplest way is a "Boss in Range" maintenance. You can perform a Boss in Range maintenance as long as you are within 100 meters of the mine. This will allow you to fully repair your mine at no cost. Another method of repair involves the use of maintenance kits. Maintenance kits are found in lost cargo containers that can be recovered in the Scan tab. One maintenance kit fully repairs a mine, but is destroyed in the process. The final method of repair involves hiring experts. Experts can be hired to repair a mine individually, or a team of experts can be hired to repair every mine for 3x the normal price per mine. Tips and Tricks *In the Mine tab, to quickly perform a Boss in Range maintenance, simply long-press anywhere on the mine when the distance indicator turns green. *The performance of a mine can be boosted with Tech-Upgrades by up to a factor of 5.05, and with your Headquarters by a factor of up to 10. *Removing low quality mines as you progress in level will save you a lot of cash on maintenance in the long run. *Using only one type of Tech-Upgrade will only boost a mine up to a factor of 5.0, rather than the max of 5.05. You can find a great table for Tech-Upgrade combos here. Official Info: http://www.resources-game.ch/en/infos-zum-spiel/benutzerobeflaeche/foerderanlage Category:User Interface